


Open Your Eyes

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ueda is sick, and Ryo is practically forced to take care of him. However, he doesn't seem to mind too much...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted[ here](http://kingdom-lights.livejournal.com/7403.html#cutid1)

When Ryo came home one day, to find one Ueda Tatsuya asleep on his couch, curled up in quilts with a bucket beside him and a frown upon his face, he wasn't sure what to think.

He quickly retrieved his phone, and saw three messages from Yamapi, each telling him to look after Ueda, because Taguchi had told Ohkura who had told Massu who had told Tegoshi who had told everyone that Ueda was sick.

And obviously Ryo was the only one with a free day that day.

He groaned, causing the lump on the couch to shift. Ryo pocketed his phone and dumped his bag, moving over to Ueda and shaking his shoulder none too gently. "Oi, wake up." Ueda mumbled something, before turning over. "Ueda. Oi."

"Mmm..." Ueda's eyes slowly opened, blood-shot and watery and unfocused as he stared at Ryo. "Nishikido?"

"Yes. Hello. Get off my couch," Ryo said, and tripped over the bucket as he moved to the kitchen. "Stupid fucking--"

"What am I doing here?" Ueda asked as he sat up, face suddenly pained as he clutched at his head.

"Something about Taguchi and Yamapi, and I'm sure Jin had some part in it," Ryo answered, taking a long drink from a glass of water. Ueda grumbled some more, before collapsing head-first into the couch. "So apparently something is wrong with you," he continued. "Is it contagious or do I have to throw you out?"

Ueda's voice was muffled as he spoke into the cushions. "I have a headache."

"Seriously? That's it?"

Ueda sat back up. "It fucking hurts, Nishikido."

"Mind your language, Ueda," Ryo said, but it quickly lost it's venom when Ueda turned pale before his eyes. "Ueda?"

He bolted to the couch as Ueda fell forward, and grabbed the bucket, holding it under Ueda's chin. Ueda took it from him gratefully, breathing heavily as he hid his face inside it.

"Are you gonna puke?" Ryo asked. Ueda didn't dignify that with an answer, but instead held the bucket tighter. Ryo shifted closer as Ueda yawned, tears suddenly streaming down his face.

Ryo could see it affect Ueda's body before it happened; a shiver coursed up his spine and a groan was pulled from his lips as he pitched forward.

All Ryo could do was hover nervously, hand barely touching the others' shoulder as he emptied his stomach into the bucket. He saw Ueda's hair fall into his face, sticking to the wetness of his cheek, so he carefully moved around so that he could hold his hair back. He'd tell Ueda off for letting it grow too long, later.

Once the coughs subsided, Ryo slowly let go of Ueda's hair, excusing himself as the other man groaned and sat back up, face white and eyes blank. He fetched a towel, and some tissues, setting them down next to the panting Ueda. "Thanks," he said weakly, but Ryo shushed him.

It wasn't as if he had ever hated Ueda. It was just that the two were so awkward around the other; neither knew what to say. But suddenly, none of that mattered, as Ryo pushed Ueda back down onto the couch and wiped his mouth with the tissues, ignoring his protests.

"Shut up and let me do this," Ryo said, knowing Ueda was too ill to push him away. Ueda just groaned and tipped his head back as Ryo started to clean off the sweat on his face with a soft towel. There was a strange, contented sort of a look upon Ueda's face, and Ryo had to smile as he felt the other slowly relax under him.

"Hmm..." Ueda sighed.

"You're a mess," Ryo said bluntly, taking in the other man's appearance. His hair was dark and damp from sweat, his face was still rather pale, and his chest was still moving rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. Ryo could feel Ueda's heart beating fast from where he half-lay on top of him, and his eyes were glassy and unfocused.

"Why thankyou, Nishikido," Ueda replied, voice raspy. "Could you be so kind as to get off me?"

Ryo looked down, to see the awkwardness of their bodies - he hadn't realised that he was lying in between Ueda's legs. "Ah - yes. Sorry." He coughed. "I'll get you some water."

His throat felt dry, and so he finished the glass of water he had fetched for Ueda before refilling it and passing it to him. Ueda gave him a look before sipping at it, setting it down again. Ueda suddenly felt something wet being pressed against his head, and looked up, seeing Ryo with a wet teatowel in his hands.

"What?" Ryo asked shortly, moving back to place it once again on Ueda's forehead. "It'll help with your headache."

"Thankyou," was all Ueda said back, holding the towel against his head. "It does feel a little cooler."

"D'you need something else? Medicine or whatnot?" Ryo asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Right now, Ueda was just a sick person on his couch. And there was something in that look that Ueda would throw him every so often, that was making him want to care for him.

And that kind of scared Ryo.

Even when Jin had come to him a few months ago, nose streaming and eyes looking as though they were about to fall out of their sockets, Ryo closed the door in his face, telling him to go see a doctor, or Yamapi. And then there was the time when his sister had measles when they were younger and wanted a hug, but Ryo had just forced a teddy bear into her arms.

Don't even get him started on Yamapi and the swine flu.

Ueda shook his head. "Nah, I've already taken something. I think I just need a lie down and I'll be okay."

Ryo nodded, and watched as Ueda shuffled back into the warmth of the quilts on the couch, tucking them up to his chin. "Thankyou, though," he added, eyes closed with the towel still on his head, "Thanks for looking after me."

"It's no problem, really," Ryo said, a strange softness in his voice. He coughed again. "Do you mind if I stay here?"

"Since when do you ask to do things?" Ueda said, a small smile upon his face. "Just do it. It's your place. Goodnight," he added in a soft voice.

Ryo felt his stomach flip, and glared down at it. "Stop that," he muttered, stalking away to grab wash out the bucket, and sat on the nearby armchair, reading a new script. An hour or so passed, with barely more than a quarter of the script read, and with Ueda drooling slightly. Ryo leant over, taking the towel carefully off Ueda's forehead and going back into the kitchen to dampen it again.

When he placed the wet towel back onto his forehead, Ueda's eyebrows furrowed and he blearily opened his eyes again. "Ryo? What's wrong?" he asked, voice so thick with sleep that Ryo doubted he even knew he used Ryo's given name.

"Nothing. Sorry I woke you," he said, giving Ueda a small smile which he returned sleepily. "Go back to sleep."

Ryo heard something along the lines of "Don't tell me what to do", but since it was said into the couch cushions, he wasn't so sure. He went back to his script, determined on focusing on the perfect typed characters and white pages, but was interrupted by the odd snort from Ueda as he slept. He chuckled, and continued to read, every so often realising that his eyes had wandered back over and as such, told them off.

"Ryo, are you getting angry with your eyes?" came a sleepy voice.

"Yes, now shut up," he said, bringing the script up to cover his reddening face. "Go back to sleep."

"I can't sleep," Ueda said, shifting so that he could look at him. "I haven't been able to sleep for the past hour. It hurts too bad."

"You make stupid noises when you sleep."

"You yell at your own eyeballs."

There was a silence for a while. And for once, it was comfortable. Ueda rolled his head side to side, trying to alleviate the pain in his head, whilst Ryo tried to figure out what to do. "Here," he said finally, "Wanna watch a Disney movie?"

"Huh?"

"Whenever I'm sick, I like watching Disney movies. I don't know why," Ryo said, once again hiding his face.

"Sure. As long as it's not Sleeping Beauty. I can't stand it," Ueda said, sitting up and taking another drink of water. Ryo smiled, moving to grab a DVD.

"I've got... The Lion King. Is th--"

"I haven't seen that in _years._ "

"If you cry--"

"I'm not gonna cry--"

"Sure."

"Shut up and press play," Ueda snapped, but grabbed at Ryo's arm before he could sit back down in the armchair. "Sit here, it's more comfortable."

Ryo squashed down his retort - _"I know it's more comfortable; it's mine"_ \- and fell backwards onto the couch. Ueda rested his elbows on his knees, bending so that he could lean his head against his hands. "How're you feeling?" Ryo asked.

"Pretty much like someone's driven a truck into my head," Ueda replied, eyes on the television screen.

"Fun."

"You have no idea."

"Shove over, I'll give you a massage," Ryo said, words out of his mouth before he had even thought them through. Ueda whipped around.

"What?"

"You heard me," Ryo snapped, tone thankfully not betraying how his insides were tumbling around themselves.

Ryo supposed, then, that he was actually meant to do it.

Ueda stood up, the teatowel forgotten on the floor, and Ryo opened his legs to allow the other to sit. It was strange - his insides were twisting and turning and his heartbeat wasn't faring any better as Ueda settled, careful not to touch Ryo. "Is this okay?" he asked, shifting so that he wasn't about to fall off.

"Yeah," Ryo said, not trusting himself to say anything more. His throat was suddenly dry again. Ueda was watching him over his shoulder, waiting for him to do something.

Neither of them were paying attention to the movie anymore.

Ueda faced forward as Ryo tentatively touched his arm, moving up to his shoulder and resting there. He moved his other hand up his side, causing Ueda to shiver, and placed it on his other shoulder. Ryo didn't know if he was any good at massages, but to hell with that, because feeling the way Ueda's muscles worked under his hands was kind of a turn on and wait, how did that all link together?

But Ryo was past the point of caring now, as he pressed his thumbs into the base of Ueda's neck, earning a deep groan from the other. Ueda leant forward. "Oh-- there. Do that again."

Ryo didn't have to be asked twice, wanting to hear that sound out of Ueda again. He pressed against the tight muscles at the base of his neck, working so they relaxed slightly. Ueda brought his own hand around, moving the hair at his neck away for Ryo to make it easier for Ryo to work.

Ryo swallowed, staring at the strip of skin bared to him. It was quite sensual, the way Ueda's neck flowed into his shoulders; the masculinity of his jawline softened by the bronze strands of hair that was meant to curl about it, but at the moment was tangled and mussed.

And Ryo didn't know why. He didn't know what made him lean forward, breath ghosting over Ueda's neck, to place a gentle kiss against his skin. He didn't know why, but he did know that he wanted to do it again, just to settle the butterflies circling in his stomach restlessly.

So he did, arms coming around to rest on Ueda's hips. The other shivered, a movement that went right down his spine, and turned his head around to stare wide-eyed at Ryo. "What're you--"

"I don't know," Ryo half-whispered, finding their faces much closer than they had been previously. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"Hmm, that's reassuring," Ueda murmured, realising that Ryo's dark eyes were focused on his lips. "What're you gonna do now, though?"

Ryo just smiled - a smile, not a smirk - and leant forward, meeting Ueda halfway. It was just a small kiss, a simple brush of lips, but it sent those butterflies dancing. Ueda pulled away first, to turn around in Ryo's lap, but quickly kissed him again, a series of short pecks on his lips.

Ryo tilted his head, the kiss becoming decidedly hotter, until Ueda stilled in his lap, breaking away to rest his head on Ryo's shoulder. "What's wrong?" Ryo asked into Ueda's hair.

"I'm-- I'm gonna puke again--" Ueda muttered, stumbling over Ryo's legs to get to the washed-out bucket.

"Oh. Well thankyou. Thankyou very much," Ryo grumbled, but held Ueda as he coughed up bile, one hand tracing circles on his back and the other once again holding the hair out of his face. "Glad to know my kissing is vomit-inducing."

In a brief pause between coughing fits, Ueda spat, "Oh, will you just shut up, Ryo?" before turning back to the bucket, sweating and panting, waiting to bring up more bile.

Ryo moved his hand from Ueda's back, gently taking hold of his hand instead. He kissed the top of Ueda's head, then his sweaty temple. "Fine. But you're staying here until you get better."

He swore he could see Ueda smile.

  


\--the end


End file.
